Search For The Throne
by freak of today
Summary: Zale along with his brother Percy goes on a quest to rescue some other campers, that are mysteriously being kept by some entity in a forgotten city. A city that needs a king... Rated T for things... wait maybe i would make it into M someday because of later chapters to come. Hehe this is the third editing for this summary. (Still don't know how to make summaries... :P)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was walking in the halls of my school building. It was the same everyday. Even though this was the last day of school, nothing changed.

I walked into my classroom. I sat at my normal chair at the back of the class near the window. People came in in groups and quickly made the room noisy and irritating. I was considered a loser in my school. Since I was a kid I have kept myself away from most kids. My mom was rich, but sad. My dad left us when I was still newly born. My mom told me that my dad had ocean blue eyes and jet-black hair. I was nothing like him. I had dark brown hair and ocean green eyes.

While I was off in my own world, class has started, then the next, and the next. Then gym came. We had a substitute teacher. His name was Mr. Jun Ray. He had a body builder's body with a face to match it. He looked to my direction, and quickly grinned. He assigned everyone to play different games. When gym ended his grin grew wider.

"Um…" Mr. Ray looked at his clipboard, "May Zale Blaire, and Selena Hale please remain after class. The rest you may leave."

I didn't expect Selena to ask why we where called out. "Sir did we do something wrong?" I ask.

"Something you did wrong?" he chuckled. "You where born with this burden, so I'm here to kill and eat you."

His shirt was ripped from his chest. His fairly handsome face started to grow hair and horns. An axe appeared at his hand.

Selena screamed. I didn't expect anyone to hear cause the gym was made soundproof. I don't know what to do. I need to protect Selena and myself at the same time. I grabbed her arm and I started to run. I opened the double doors and we ran into the pool. I slipped and slid into the pool leaving Selena alone. I quickly tried to grab her but Mr. Ray was fast. He quickly grabbed Selena by her waist. I swam towards the rail and went out. When Mr. Ray raise Selena up, an arrow hit his head. I turned around to see who shot it.

"Hah, made it in time." An out-of-breath girl said.

She placed her bow behind her and drew a handkerchief, she flicked towards the ground and it became a sword of bronze. She dashed towards Mr. Ray and slashed him with the sword. She quickly chopped the things arm of and releasing Selena.

"Hey kid you're a man right? Protect her." She said.

I nod at her and ran toward Selena. She then quickly slashed and slashed, but the thing kept blocking her sword with his axe. Then something happened. The thing suddenly fell to the ground. She quickly slit the throat of Mr. Ray and he turned to ash.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"That was a Minotaur. You're lucky I came in." She said. "My name is Samantha Gold by the way."

"I'm Zale, and this is Selena." I said.

"We should go now."

"Where?"

"Camp." She said bluntly.

At first I thought she was joking but her face wasn't kidding at all. "I'll call my driver."

She looked shocked. "You have a driver?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah." I said while the phone rang.

I told my driver to get me from school. We walked towards the school front. Samantha's sword turned into a handkerchief again. I didn't ask her how that works. A few minutes passed. Then my car was here.

"Hello John." I said opening the door.

"Hello sir Zale, and Ms. Selena. It have been years since you two road in this car together." He had a glance at Samantha. "Sir I'm so happy, you found a friend other than Ms. Selena."

"Hey John." Selena said. "You stayed quiet right?"

"I did young Miss." John said.

I was totally clueless about there secret. We all went in the car.

While Samantha introduced herself and gave John the directions, I tried to talk with Selena.

"What happened?" I asked Selena.

"What?" Selena asked.

"What happened between us? You suddenly stopped talking to me and everyone."

"Didn't you originally stay apart from everyone?"

"Yes, but you didn't. You were popular remember."

"Well I do remember. But I never liked anyone. In-fact you where my only real friend."

"Then why did you shun me to?"

"I changed. And I did something you might find weird."

"After that thing, I don't think I'll find you weird."

"Ok then promise we'll start a new and you won't be scared."

"Sure." I said.

"John please stop the car for a moment."

John stopped the car. I went out with Selena. Selena looked at me. She then placed her over the ground. The earth rumbled, something suddenly shot out of the ground. It floated in mid air. It was gold. It wasn't big but it was pure gold. She then motioned her hand slightly forward and the gold moved in speed and shot towards the tree. The tree split in two.

"Okay that's pretty scary." I said. "But why didn't you do it with the bull thing?"

"Cause you where there. Besides the water pulled you in. So I thought you where fine too."

"What no I slipped." I said.

"What I saw it clearly a hand of water held you at your feet and pulled into the pool."

I stayed silent. "Well I have a good guess who your fathers are."

"Wait!" Selena said. "I'm not done yet."

She held out her hand again and the ground cracked and a fissure appeared. I saw a sliver of white move in it then it jumped out.

"Mistress what is your request?" A skeleton said.

"Nothing really just wanted to introduce you."

My out opened up.

"Okay I definitely know your father." Samantha said scared.

"You kept saying that. What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon."

We all went back in my car. We stayed quiet for the rest of the trip and we reached a hillside. Samantha waved goodbye to John.

"Sir when will I pick you up?"

"At the end of summer sir, and please inform Selena's mom that she went to camp." Samantha said.

John went on and disappeared from sight. We hiked all the way to the top and entered an old pillar pathway. A man waited at the entrance he had a mustache and rough beard. He was perfectly normal except for the horse body for his legs. He welcomed us and lead as to a big blue house that was often called the 'big house.'

He showed as a video about demi-gods about us. There was a few that looked newer. It revolved around some guy called Percy and his friends. He looked somewhat like me though. There was also this beautiful girl named Piper, and a few others.

"So young ones. I think I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Chiron a centaur. We had a camp director before but he is on vacation with permission from his father."

"Okay Chiron, so who's my dad?" I asked.

"And who's mine?" Selena asked.

"You should be claimed tonight. Although tonight we have capture the flag, well will know later."

I sighed and followed him towards a cluster of cabins. "You will stay here for awhile, well until you're claimed that is."

We went to the dining pavilion. After our foods appeared I followed the others example and offered our food to the gods. We ate our foods and Selena and I where waiting patiently our claiming. Then we all finished. Everyone headed towards a section of the woods. Suddenly a glowing Bident appeared on top of her head. She ran around trying to loose it while the others bowed. I didn't follow them because I find no reason too.

"Congratulations Selena. You are the child of Hades. The God of the Underworld, lord of the dead." Chiron said. "You have a brother named Nico, his in the Roman camp as of the moment with Percy and the others. They're eighteen I think. You're five years younger."

"So I have a brother?" Selena asked.

They all nodded like he was someone great. We all stopped in the woods. Our numbers where reduced to half. The Stoll brothers where leading us. They where all fighting as front liners. But they placed Selena and I near our flag located near a river. Then I heard battle. I held a sword that wasn't to my liking. Then I see red in the helms of the campers. I charged at them but was quickly blown towards the River. I tried to grab my sword but it was to far the enemy charged towards me, but he was blocked by Selena's skeletal servant, he backed away in terror.

"No Selena. I can do this." I said while grabbing my sword.

I dashed towards him and was pushed into the river again. He charged into the river after me. I quickly dashed at me but his shield blocked me. He slashed with more force this time. He caught me off-guard and attacked at my side. My blood mixed in with the water and disappeared. I went down holding my side. Then the water enveloped me. My wound quickly healed. I dashed back up with more power and strength. When I slashed my sword and water moved with it. Slashes of water flew against the guy. He was blasted towards the tree and was knocked out.

Cheering I heard cheering. We have won. I was still standing in the river. Then the Stoll brothers came. They chuckled.

"I seem to remember this moment before. Don't move Zale." Travis said. He went and called for Chiron. Connor stayed here still chuckling.

"What is it?" Chiron asked. He noticed standing in the river. "Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes. Congratulations Zale Blaire. You are the son of Poseidon. God of the seas." I went out of the water and tripped. My hand fell to the ground and a fissure appeared. The others looked in awe.

"Okay. That was a shock." Chiron said. "Well Connor please show Selena and Zale to their cabins."

"Sure." Zale said amused.

"Oh… and no pranks or any of your tricks."

Connors face saddened. "Fine…"

She showed me to my cabin it was placed with a few bunk beds and one bed had a horn and a shield on top of it. It was fine and the pool at the back was a good touch, with a fountain of water flowing to it. I lay in my bed. Finding out that I can cause fissures and control water was pretty troubling. I closed my eyes and found myself in a dreamless sleep filled with an endless darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with a start. I headed to Hades cabin and dragged Selena out. I pulled her towards Chiron. He was teaching kids at archery range.

"Well if it isn't Zale and Selena." He said. "Do you want to try archery? But Zale I might warn you the last time a child of Poseidon shot an arrow in-front of me it went in my ass."

"I'll try not to do that." I said.

I grabbed a bow and a couple of arrows. Chiron then taught me the basics of it, and then he went and explained it to Selena. I readied myself. I pulled the string and shot the arrow. It nearly shot the center of the target but the wind blew it left. I then shot another won and I was fine this time right on cue. The Apollo kids gave me applause. When I ran out of arrows I laid back and watched Selena. She shot a cluster of arrows but not one even came close to hitting the target. Well if you counted Chiron's ass then she hit it perfectly.

After Chiron shoved us out and congratulated me, we went to the canoeing lake I was especially good as this and so did Selena. Well she goes canoeing with her mom every summer. We then headed towards the dining pavilion after hearing the horn and following the other campers. When we reached there and sat, we waited for the food and offered some to the gods. When we where all settled and just as I was about to eat the food on my plate.

"Percy's back!" Someone shouted.

They all hurried to Percy who looked a lot like me. Well except for the hair. I got nearer. Then Travis yanked me in front of Percy.

"Hey Pers." Travis said. "You got a new brother."

Percy looked at me with the oddest expressions. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing really…" he said. "Well have you talked to your Pegasus yet?"

"I have a Pegasus?" I said. I then thought about what might happen if I had one, a flying horse, hell that'll be awesome.

"Well sort-a," he said smiling, "so what's your name bro?"

I looked at him with a pale face. "Zale Blaire." I answered.

"So, tried archery already?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm kind-a a pro at it."

"Oh…" he said.

The place got quiet. "Okay this is awkward…" I said.

He nodded. I stretched out my hand. And he shook it.

"Do you have a friend from the Hades cabin?" I asked him.

"Yeah his names Nico. Why?"

"Well my friend is a daughter of Hades so I think he'd like to meet her."

"I think they already met." He pointed at the Hades table.

The air that surrounded them was totally the same as ours. They shook hands and Nico hugged her.

"Why'd he do that?" I asked.

"His probably just happy. He lost his older sister a few years ago. He had only met Hazel from the Roman camp about a year ago, and Hazel was the daughter of Pluto. Um… the Roman version of Hades."

I nodded. I headed back to my Cabin with Percy. He shoved himself in his bed and started muttering. I went out wearing a black shirt and Hawaiian shorts, with some flip-flops. I went out to the beach. I stared at the ocean. I controlled the water and made some blob like structures. Percy sat next to me. He had this weird presence about him. He pulled up water too.

"You know Zale. It's lonely being a child of Poseidon. You always feel nostalgic when you look into the ocean. Say, have you ever tried to breathe underwater?" he asked me. "And I bet you still haven't talked to a horse or even a Pegasi."

"Yeah, I haven't tried to do that." I told him.

He chuckled. "So what do you want to do first? Talk to your Pegasus or Breathe underwater?" he asked.

"I'll go with the later first. I mean where right in-front of the sea."

"Good choice." He smiled at me and we both jumped in together. I held my breath and he was laughing I went up when I felt the oxygen in my lungs where gone. He laughed some more, and then he decided to pull me down. I struggled and lost my breath underwater. At first it felt weird but later on it was quite normal. It was like breathing air. "Wow. This is awesome. Can I like be faster in swimming and stuff?"

"Well yeah you control water dude." Percy said. "Okay time for the Horses."

We walked to the Pegasi stable. There where lots of them. There was one that caught my attention. It was a black Pegasus. "Percy, who owns this Pegasus?" I ask.

"Well I'm sorry but his mine. His name is Black Jack." He said.

I looked around. Percy showed me different unclaimed Pegasi but I didn't want them, but then I saw it. It had black fur but it was much darker than Black Jack's. "Who owns this one." I asked him.

"Don't know, he might be new," he said. He then went closer. He held it's back and then he pulled some sort of paper from it. He read it and gave it to me. "Zale it's for you."

I read it. It just said a few words. _**My son Zale, I give this to you.**_ I held the note in one hand and the Pegasus' back at the same time.

_So are you my boss? _The horse asked.

_Is this you? _I asked the horse while looking at it straight.

_ Yeah pleased to meet you boss. So what'll my name be?_

_ Do you like Current?_

_ Sure what ever you want boss._

"Current. Yes I'll call you current." I said.

"So current huh. Is it his name?" Percy asked.

"Yeah… he seemed to like it."

I sat at his back and he flapped his wings. The next thing I knew, I was flying thirty feet in the air. I sored threw the air and left Percy at the stables. When I couldn't see Percy anymore, a fireball shot towards me. I told Current to dodge but it hit me instead. It wasn't that hot actually but I was falling faster and faster. Then I saw someone flying. He had luckily saved me. He placed me on the ground. He wore a purple shirt and jeans. His blonde hair shined under the sky. His scar on the upper lip looked weird but complimented his face evenly.

"My name is Jason Grace." He said. "Do you know where Percy Jackson is?"

"Yeah near the stables. Thanks by the way." I said.

He flew in the air again and waved goodbye. Current landed near me and said sorry. We then flew towards where the fire came from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

Current and I continued to fly. We went into the forest and landed near the bottom of a cliff. I looked at it skeptically. It had a thin line indicating some-sort of door. When I tried to pry it open, it wouldn't budge. I got angry and annoyed. I was certain the fire came from here. I then remembered that I could cause fissures and earthquakes. I held out my hand in a fist. I then punched it with all my force. I heard a crack. Unfortunately it wasn't the door. It was my arm. I held it and tried to stop screaming.

"Hahahahaha…" I heard someone laughing. The door opened. There was a guy with dark skin and curly black hair. His clothes where all singed with fire. He had a tool belt around his waist, which smelled oddly like cookies. "So who are you and why'd you punch rock? You could've broken your bones."

"I should've broken the wall!" I shouted. "I caused fissures and everything before! Anyways… do you know something about flying fireballs?"

He laughed nervously.

"You see I was hit by it." I said.

"Um… actually I caused that fireball. My name is Leo Valdez. I'm a son of Hephaestus. I'm a special case there actually. I'm a flame child."

"So basically you caused that fire?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I just sneezed and the fireball came out. I'm sorry."

"It's fine I guess. It just almost hit Current here. Luckily I didn't get burned. I kept wondering but does your flames burn things cause I felt nothing."

"Yeah it can burn a lot of things. Very hot try not to touch it. But are you a child of Poseidon by any chance. I'm guessing cause I haven't seen you around before."

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well I once blasted my fire at Percy before. It didn't hurt him much." He said. "That also explains why you tried to punch this wall. Well not really."

"I punched it because I thought I could brake it. I hit the ground by accident before and it broke into a fissure. So why couldn't I make that happen now."

"Dude, don't even try to break my door again… just knock or have one of my siblings help you enter."

"Sure." I said. "So what are you doing in there?"

"You can come in if you want…"

We walked in. It was messy and filled with unfinished mechanical projects. At the corner there was two blades. I went closer and touched the hilt of the one with black colored blade. It was perfectly balanced when I held it. I read the side of the blade. "Epithesi." I touched the other hilt with my left hand; it had a bronze blade this time like the others. Again with was perfectly balanced. "Ypomeinoun." I said. "Attack and Endure."

Leo looked at me. "Where did those come from? They weren't here before."

"So you're saying no one owns these? So can I have them then?"

"Um… dunno, it might have been made by my cabin mates so… wait." He went closer. "This couldn't have been made by us! It's even enchanted."

"So what do they do?" I asked.

"The black one can supposedly attack from long distances. The bronze should be able to block any blow, well if you successfully block it that is. Although it needs a lot of energy to use those abilities."

"So can I have them then?"

"Sure not yourself out." he said.

"So how do it turn them into something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Samantha had a sword that turned into a handkerchief so…"

"Ohh… that was based from Percy's sword. Go ask him or something."

I nodded.

I went out of the cave and rode Current. I went to the stables but he wasn't there anymore. I tried our cabin but he wasn't there. I then remembered that Percy was also the one teaching us how to use swords. Well I haven't really been taught anything. I just got here yesterday. I went to the Arena. It was huge and wide. At the center were Percy and the guy named Jason. They seemed to be talking calmly. Then Percy released his pen and it turned into a bronze sword. Jason flipped a coin and a golden sword appeared. I went closer.

"So what are the rules?" Percy said.

"Um… how about first to admit defeat loses."

I looked at them intensively. They where crossing swords as equals. Jason gave Percy a blow to the stomach and blood trickled to the ground. Percy then slashed Jason at the neck area and it bled too. They where smiling, but when I looked at Percy's eyes, they weren't his. It was glowing a deep red. The same was for Jason. I took Epithesi and Ypomeinoun out. I first slashed Epithesi in front of me. It felt normal to wield this sword somehow. Leo said Epithesi could attack from long distances. I tried to give it a few of my strength, but it didn't receive any. I slashed it in front of me again and a visible layer of mist appeared. I slashed again and again, more slashes of mist came, then I made a stab it all went forward in amazing speed. It first hit Percy's back and then Jason's chest. They fell to the ground wounds to where they where hit by the mist.

I held Percy with one arm and pulled Jason up with suspended water from the lake. I brought them to the infirmary and lied to the Apollo campers on what happened. I told them that Percy and Jason went a bit to far in their spar. The Apollo camper seemed to not mind like it had happened before.

I looked at Epithesi. Leo said it'd take a lot of power to use it. Maybe he misjudged or something.

I went to the beach and looked at the Ocean. The water was drifting slower and slower.

"Wonderful isn't it?" A man said.

I didn't bother to look for him. "I answered yeah."

He sat down next to me. "Did you like your horse?"

I looked at him. He had dark hair and ocean blue eyes. "Yes, dad."

"Yeah sorry for the short note. I'm not good with notes. Although I am good with presents."

"So were you the one who allowed me to find this blades?"

"Ahh yes. I asked Tyson to craft it for his new brother. His a Cyclops you know." Poseidon said.

I looked at my weapons. "So he made these…"

"Yeah, so you want to fish?"

"I suck at fishing. My mom was great at it."

"Sorry, your mom was great. One of the first mortal women who actually gave me a hard time, she stood up to me lots of times. She was wonderful. I loved her. I can still remember her beautiful brown hair, her perfect smile, those sparkling eyes of hers."

"Dad why didn't you ever showed up before?"

"I had personality problems a year ago and I prepared for war a few years before that. I never had the chance."

"I understand." I said. We sat there for a while now. "Dad just a random question. Do you know anything on how to make this into something smaller like a pen or a handkerchief?"

"If you want I can turn it into something common like." I handed him my swords. He waved his hand on top of it. "So what would you like?"

"A chain bracelet please." I said. I blinked for a sec and it was gone. I looked at my wrist at my left hand was a black chain and on my right was a bronze one.

"Well I have to get going. Just pull them strongly. Don't worry only you can break those chains."

I looked at him and gave him a nod.

I went back to the cabin. Selena was there on my bed. She had this new vibe to her.

"Zale… my father just talked to me. He was gloomy in a way but he did give me something." She pulled a pendant from her necklace. The lace itself dissolved and the pendant turned into a dark black sword. It was sort-of like mine. It had an engraving on it saying Exaleipsi, eradicate.

"Cool sword. My father gave me something too." I pulled the chains together. The chain came off easily. The chain both became swords. Selena looked at it shocked.

"Those are cool. So how the hell can you hold Stygian Iron? Only those touched by death or children of Hades can use them, supposedly."

"I don't know anything about that. All I knew was this was made just for me."

"So how do we use them?"

"Later at night I'll teach you." I said.

"I'll come along with that!" Percy said from behind. "Besides I have more experienced. You even beat Jason and Me after we talked to Ares for a war god aura. I'm curious about your swords. I'm also curious with Selena's sword Exaleipsi."

Selena nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun went down fast. The three of us gathered at the Arena. Percy released Riptide. I pulled my chains and released Ypomeinoun and Epithesi. Likewise Selena pulled her necklace and got Exaleipsi.

"Okay, so who's going to teach me sword fighting?" Selena asked.

"Well I haven't got any proper sword practice yet." I said.

"How about I'll teach you both." Percy said.

We nod. He thought us the basics and the simple techniques. He couldn't teach me well enough because I use the dual blades and he practices the single blade style. I just had to use what I have.

"Ok Zale let's have a spar then I'll take on Selena after you."

"Sure."

We readied ourselves. He charged at me. I slashed my sword like I did before again and again until I had a dozen slashes in the air I then stabbed the air to fire all of then. Percy blocked a few but some still hit him. He received minor cuts to his shoulders and arms. He continued to charge. I readied to block him. He slashed at my right side then I used Epithesi to block it. I flew to the side. I guessed Epithesi wasn't made for blocking. The shock from the attack left me dazed. He slashed again. This time I blocked it with Ypomeinoun. He then flew back. He was confused at first then slashed at me again. I blocked it with Ypomeinoun like a while ago and he flew back. I then slashed Epithesi at him and he was a bit close. The mist that grew at my slash was etched at his clothes. I stabbed the air and the remaining parts flew forward. Percy also flew but he wasn't hurt one bit.

"Ok that's enough." Percy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's because I'm bleeding all over." He said.

I examined him closer. He had cuts at his arms but what was weird was he had cuts at his right side where I blocked his attack and at his stomach was another cut.

"I'm guessing your Bronze sword called Ypomeinoun has the ability to give the cut where the blocked was supposed to hit, and your black sword Epithesi had the ability to create energy a mid air and fire from long distances." He said. "Those swords are pretty scary."

"So will you still fight me? I want to learn what my sword does." Selena said.

"After a couple of minutes. I'm a little scared of your weapons. Epithesi means attack and Ypomeinoun means endure, I'm scared what yours can do, Exaleipsi means eradicate. I'm sure yours can destroy things easily."

"Sure I'll wait…" Selena said.

A couple of minutes later…

Selena and Percy where going to fight. Selena attack with her sword and the sword stuck to the ground it was blown to bits. She looked confused at first then she smiled. He attack Selena and she parried it with her sword. She hit the ground again and it crumbled. She then stabbed the air because Percy dodged her attack. The air literally looked like broken glass. The Pieces flew to Percy. He blocked all the shards with his sword. She then actually cut Percy with her sword. Nothing happened though. Luckily. They continued like that for some time. When they finished Percy explained that Exaleipsi could destroy anything non-living.

We headed towards our cabins. Selena decided to stay at my Cabin tonight.

The next morning was scary. The other campers said that camp had this magic weather control system, but the weather today was stormy. It was even better outside of camp. I went out and noticed that Selena wasn't in my cabin anymore. I went to look for her. Well it wasn't weird though I always admired her from a far. She was beautiful and very smart. I never really thought too much about my feelings for her. I saw her at the flagpole. She was wet because of the rain. When I went closer I noticed that her eyes where closed. I scanned my clock; it was four in the morning. Then out of nowhere this red haired girl came closer to the flagpole. Her eyes where going green.

_A powerful child shall know the answer,_

_When all hope lost down come disaster._

After Selena and the girl said those words they fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Umm... guys sorry for the long wait, i don't know how many of you read this though. Umm, i had exams and project honestly i haven't finished all the proj. , And please Read & Review, specifically review cause i don't know, i just want to read comments i don't care what kind well i prefer something not so harsh though. Well carry on. Ohh, if any of you who read this know about One Piece, i'll be trying to make a Fanfic of it too...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I placed Selena on my bunk. I set myself beside her. I placed some loosened hair behind her ear. My bed got soaked but who cares, I don't really get wet. I brought up the red-haired girl on an empty bunk. She was also beautiful. Man is every girl here hot and beautiful?

The chains of Ypomeinoun and Epithesi, throbbed. _A powerful child shall know the answer, when all hope lost down come disaster_. That's what they said. What's the question for that statement first? The powerful child huh, maybe those of the big three know. Excluding me. Percy, Selena, Samantha, Nico, and Jason should know.

I didn't sleep. I first talked to Chiron. He was shocked. He instructed me to gather all of us from the three. When I saw Samantha, wait no one ever told me she was the daughter of Zeus, or about Jason; I went towards her.

"Hey! Samantha, you're a daughter of Zeus right?" I asked.

"Umm… yeah," she said. "How'd you know?"

"Umm… Chiron wants to meet us." I eerily changed the subject.

She studied me for a moment, "Okay."

She went ahead of me. I went and gone to the Arena, luckily both Nico and Percy where there. I told them that Chiron was looking for us. They were about to go.

"Hey Percy can I have a favor, can you call Jason?" I asked.

"Sure, go on ahead."

I went back, Chiron was waiting. Samantha looked nervous. I think I found the question for the answer. The thing itself was the question. Quite annoying isn't it. I was never this smart before. I just have to go with it, maybe a new kid of a god thing.

Percy and Jason came.

"Everyone, We have a quite puzzling predicament. But first listen to these words." Chiron said. "A powerful child shall know the answer, Sorry but even I do not get it, when all hope lost down come disaster. So it all comes down to you all."

I scanned everyone. Samantha was doubtable, when our eyes met she instinctively pulled them away.

"Chiron I need to go get something, um… can Samantha come and help me?" I asked.

"Well, if it's fine with her." Chiron said.

Without waiting for her answer, I pulled her out. We headed to the canoe lake.

"Samantha, you know something do you?"

"Um…" she said. "Zale, I—I, yes."

"So why won't you tell us? Something happening with Selena, I need your cooperation."

"I can't tell any of you. It's a nightmare. We should not seek it."

"So I was right, the thing itself was the question with a provided answer."

"What? No… No! It's ganna start with you."

"So I'm part of it."

"Okay I'll tell you just don't tell anyone." She demanded. I nodded in agreement. "Well it's a dark place, it lies inside a dome in the deepest part of the sea and the brightest part of the sky. An ancient city lies in wait for a king, it's people grew restless, a demi-god who knows all shall be the ruler, yet the a demi-god that knows little shall be the king. I don't understand it myself. Well, the people of this city searches for the king, even though we don't see them, they have visited this camp hundreds of times. Ones a king has been chosen for their city, the balance of the world will be shaken. The city itself is a sea of demons. Though ones the prophecy starts a king should be made or the world itself will cease to exist."

"Well that really annoying."

"It is. We should not let the people know of you."

"Um… so what about those weird people what do they look like." A boy said. He wore pajamas and was topless. He looked awfully sleepy. His hair was a mess and he was awfully butting in.

"Ohh, Micah… umm… Don't tell anyone ok."

"Sure, who's he?"

"I'm Zale, son of Poseidon." I said I got here a day or two ago.

"Hey, I'm Micah, son of Morpheus. I don't really have powers like you."

"Umm… ok."

I heard a rustle. I looked back no one was there. I looked back to Micah; he wasn't there, Samantha on the other hand lie on the cold ground. Crap Micah's been taken. He is the soon to be king, wait if he's wrong one, certain doom is imitate.

I shook Samantha to waken. "They took Micah. We got to go and save him."

"Wait, no! If you've been going there through your dreams you'll be scared too."

"I don't care if you come or not but I'm definitely going."

I hurried back to Percy and the others. I explained what happened to Micah, how we have to save him. They explained that we should consult the gods first, and that we would be using something called the Argo III.

I went to Selena and woke her up. I explained everything and she agreed to come. We boarded a ship on land. Everyone of the big-three came on board. I even saw a black haired punk girl pulling Samantha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm... first of all, Emmazz are you girl cause when i read your comment it sounded like it was a girl but yeah, i don't know, i'm a very curious person but not too curious. Well anyhow. This chap was placed here quicker. i didn't have classes the whole week cause of the storm, so i had time... well please read & review, and carry on. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

We were in the ship, Zale was talking to Nico and Selena. I stared out in the sky. I felt sick, was there a thing such as sky sickness. Leo our pilot placed the ship on auto-pilot. It'll be an hour before we reach Olympus. I looked through the rooms and found the room where mine used to be. Yet it's not mine. The Argo II died a summer ago. I was bunked the room parallel to this one. I went bellow deck, it wasn't stables anymore, but a loading den. I saw something move behind the boxes. I uncapped Riptide, and walked closer. With the vapour in the air I dragged the thing out and readied to strike.

"No! Stop, fall to the ground." She ordered me and I did. "Percy you shouldn't try and kill me would you? I'm like your best-friend, especially the time when you had that big break-up."

"Piper!" I said confused. "Can you help me up, your charm speak grew stronger again."

She helped me up, I grabbed her shoulder and shown her a scary glare.

"Piper, I told you never to bring that up again." I said.

"Yeah like that did anything to you." She said.

I sighed she got me. In truth everyone thought that I was devastated when Annabeth broke up with me yet I wanted to the same with her.

I lead her up, She was wearing a green tank top under her fur vest, some jeans, and doll shoes. I hid her in my room, because it was clear that no one other than kids of the Three may come. I went up and I could already see the gates. I gleamed with gold and bronze. We anchored the ship near the gates. We went in and went through trees and some temples. We finally reached the road to the Olympian council. We went up, it was so tiring. Leo brought along Echo, she was our chaperone or something.

While everyone was playing and talking with each other. I suddenly felt cold. I wasn't with everyone anymore. I was at the bottom of the hearth. Every Olympian looked at me.

"Umm… hey, can any of you tell me how to get to this Ancient we were all talking about." I said. "Umm… Dad, or maybe you Zeus. You all might be able to tell me how to get there."

"Ahh yes, we can tell you, but we won't." Zeus said. "It is far to dangerous and all of you who went, are from us, the big three."

"Brother, they need our help, my two kids are there as well and I trust them." My father said.

"Ah… yet we cannot. The city will hunt them, and kill them."

"But I do trust that they will survive. Yet I myself cannot give them how to get there through the sea, it would be much safer if they went through the air."

"Brother, if you trust them let them through your domain. I do not wish for them to go."

"Father, I trust Poseidon. Let them go." Athena said.

"Very well… but not even the sky is safe."

Zeus told me the location of where to start. I believe I could be of much more use if we went below the water. Zeus explained that when we get there we just follow the lit wind. What ever that means. Ones I finished everything became hazy and I was on the ship. Everyone looked down on me. Apparently I fainted. I told them everything they needed to know. I told them I was fine.

I went up and went to my room. Piper lay on my bed. Her hair a little untidy and her shirt wasn't covering her belly anymore. I fixed her shirt and placed a blanket over hair. I placed the air conditioner on, and lie on the floor. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was only seven o' clock yet I felt so tired. I closed my eyes, but I just can't bring myself to sleep. Someone knocked on my door a few minutes after. It was time to eat. I went out got two plates. I filled one up with a salad and some tarts, and the other one with pizza and blue spaghetti. I hurried to my room, telling them I'll eat my food there after I take a quick nap.

When I got back Piper was already awake. She saw the plate with salad and tarts, she gave me a cute thanks and I gave her the plate. I ate my food quickly and watched Piper eat. She looked at me and blushed.


End file.
